


No Protocol for This

by NicoleNostalgia



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Almost smut, Cute, F/F, Implied Barry/Rogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleNostalgia/pseuds/NicoleNostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse wakes up in a room that is definitely not her's and realizes that she slept with the enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Protocol for This

Jesse's eyes fluttered open and all she felt was confusion. It was early. She could tell that by the light filtering through the window blinds. The orange-tinted room wasn't her's. It wasn't as messy or cramped. In fact, it was rather nice.

That wasn't the point. She turned over slowly, looking to the figure draped across the other side of the bed, one arm hanging off the edge. That was all it took for her to remember what had happened.

She had been fighting the Rogues with Flash. Golden Glider ran off amidst the confusion and she had followed. The criminal kept flirting just like she had been the whole time. They had only "met" once before. And somehow... it was so fast, even for her. She was up against the chilled wall of the apartment building behind her. This woman had closed in, hands on either side of her head. Jesse remembered kissing her. She had actually kissed her on her own accord. And then the woman -- Lisa -- had brought her back to her apartment and...

She was pulled from her thoughts when Lisa shifted, turning her head over and gazing at Jesse. There was a long silence until, finally, Jesse said, "So, last night we--"

"--fucked," Lisa finished, voice still raspy from sleep. She propped herself up on her elbows, shoving her mess of hair back from her face. "Having regrets, sweetheart?"

Jesse watched her sit up before copying the movement. She almost considered pulling the covers up to hide herself, but given the night before it wasn't necessary.

"I'm Lisa, nice to meet you," Lisa said, holding out a hand with the most mocking yet intoxicating smile on her face.

Unable to stifle a snort, Jesse takes her hand. "Jesse. Nice to meet you too."

"Come on now, I don't get a real name considering how much you screamed mine last night?" Lisa teased, dropping her hand.

Jesse felt her face go hot, looking down at her lap before chuckling and saying, "My name actually is Jesse."

"No," Lisa said, the corner of her mouth turned up in doubt. When Jesse just nodded she laughed loudly. "Is your last name really 'Quick?' Because I feel so sorry for you if you live with that unfortunate pun."

"Coming from a Snart," Jesse jokes, "but no. My last name is different."

Lisa hummed in thought, rubbing a hand over her forearm. "At least I don't have to feel ridiculous for calling you Jesse in bed. So," she stretched her arms over her head and made a small sound of relief, "what's the protocol here? I'm sure you heroes have something. Pretend it never happened?"

Eyes widening, Jesse shakes her head. "Why would we have a protocol for sleeping with criminals?" She mentally chastised herself as she briefly allowed her eyes to wander. She just couldn't comprehend that she had slept with someone so, well, enticing.

"News gets around. Plus have you met my brother and half of the Rogues? There has to be a protocol."

Jesse sighed, trying to fight back the smile that wanted to play on her lips. "You have a point, but sadly, no protocol. It's kind of a by-case basis. And you never mention it to the Justice League if you don't want an interrogation." She froze when Lisa scooted closer, a hand placed on her knee. She tried to pretend like the already-there heat growing throughout her body wasn't amplified by the feeling.

"In that case, I personally think we need to examine this case a little further before a decision is made. What do you think?"

Flushing darker at the implications, Jesse mulled it over. After a long moment she said, "I agree. So, what are you waiting for?"

Lisa's eyebrows furrowed together but in seconds she was smiling. Her hand reached up, fingertips lightly pushing against Jesse's cheek to turn her face. She pressed their lips together, taking her lower lip between her teeth.

Gasping, Jesse shifted her body so that they were facing one another and she could trace her hands down from her neck to her collarbones, one hand down her side to rest on her hip. The other hand tested the waters, circling one of her nipples for a moment before taking the nub between her forefinger and thumb. She felt the other woman smirk into the kiss as she gave a tug.

Tongue slipping into her mouth, Lisa learned and relearned the space over and over again. Her hands gripping Jesse's thighs, she reveled in the soft moan she earned from her as they slid further up, thumbs brushing along her inner thighs. She pulled away from the kiss, tilting her head. "Looks like I caught myself my own little speedster," she purred. Slipping one hand between Jesse's legs, she gave a light stroke against her before making slow circles with her middle finger.

Voice hitching, Jesse agreed, "You caught me." Her hips involuntarily move against the touches, a whimper escaping her.

"Now, let's see if I can make you cum twice as much as you did last night."


End file.
